


sickeningly sweet like honey

by merlypops



Series: 5SOS Song Oneshots [23]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Car Sex, Domestic Bliss, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Happy Sex, Husbands, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Praise Kink, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Car?” Calum suggested mildly and Michael laughed despite himself as he entwined his fingers with his husband’s, towing the dark-haired man back towards the car park.<br/>“This feels just like being a teenager again,” Michael grinned, eyes still dark with lust as he squeezed Calum’s hand tighter. “We haven’t had sex in a car since we were nineteen.”</p><p>
  <b>Calum and Michael have anniversary car sex, and are sickeningly in love with each other.</b>
</p><p>Based on “For Him.” by Troye Sivan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sickeningly sweet like honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deja32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deja32/gifts).



> I adore this song. And Malum.  
> So this story kind of had to be written.

**_We’ve been making shades of purple out of red and blue._ **

**_Sickeningly sweet like honey, don’t need money._ **

**_All I need is you._ **

 

The bay was always beautiful at this time of year, especially at sunset. The area had changed a lot since Calum and Michael had got married half a decade ago but this spot never had.

The waves still rolled in just the same – breaking against the pebbly sand in an explosion of white foam – and the sky was still beautiful. It was a swirling mess of violet and ruby overhead tonight, streaked with veins of golden light where the rays of the setting sun stood firm against the darkness.

Calum had proposed to Michael in this very spot. He still remembered the feeling of the flagstone underneath his knee, the blue velvet of the ring box in his trembling hands, the sheen of tears in Michael’s beautiful emerald green eyes as he stared down at Calum in awe.

No matter how far they’d travelled with the band when they were younger, this would always be one of Calum’s favourite places in the world.

“It’s so beautiful here,” Michael said softly from beside him, like he could tell exactly what his husband was thinking. The pair of them were sitting on one of the benches that looked out over the sea, cuddled close together as the chill of the evening began to descend. Michael was tucked warm and safe beneath his husband’s muscular arm, his head resting on Calum’s broad shoulder as the dark-haired man twisted to press a gentle kiss to the top of Michael’s head.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Calum smiled, dimpling at the older man sweetly when Michael rolled his eyes with undisguised fondness. Despite this, he didn’t call Calum out for being cheesy; Michael's eyes were glitter-soft instead, his small hands so gentle as he cupped his husband’s face, stretching up to capture the taller man’s full lips in a kiss.

“I love you,” Michael whispered, golden hair soft as it fell down across his pale forehead. Calum brushed it back and Michael whined, butting Calum’s shoulder gently with his head. He hated it when people moved his fringe; always had done and probably always would. “Stop it,” Michael grumbled and Calum grinned, dimples creasing his cheeks when the older man finally risked raising his head.

“I love you too,” Calum said, making Michael roll his eyes again. A comfortable quiet settled over them, rolling in with the evening tide as Michael cuddled Calum closer. The atmosphere felt strangely intimate despite the fact that they were out in public and Michael loved it; loved how comfortingly _safe_ he felt as he lost himself in his husband’s sparkling chocolate brown eyes.

Calum felt the same.

Even after all this time, the beauty of the older man still stole Calum’s breath away. It didn’t matter that Calum had loved Michael since they were ten years old – fifteen years ago now. Calum knew he’d never get over the absolute masterpiece that was his husband and that was a good thing.

“Happy anniversary, baby,” Calum said softly and Michael’s pale cheeks warmed as he blushed, apparently never able to get over the fact that they were married. Calum’s arms came around Michael like it was second nature and the golden-haired man buried his smile in the warm skin of his husband’s neck, clinging to him. Calum brushed his lips lightly over his husband's forehead and Michael pressed a soft kiss to Calum’s throat.

“Being your husband is probably the best thing ever,” Michael mumbled but Calum could feel how wide he was smiling and it made his heart race in his chest.

“You’re the best husband in the world,” Calum said and Michael made a little noise, arms wrapping firmly around his husband’s shoulders as Calum coaxed the smaller man into his lap. Michael was a warm, comforting weight and Calum cuddled him closer as he pressed a tiny kiss to the corner of his husband’s mouth. Michael’s green eyes darkened.

“Cal,” the golden-haired man breathed and Calum smiled, one hand resting in the small of his husband’s back as his other rose to card gently through Michael’s golden hair. There was no one else around and Calum relaxed when Michael rubbed the back of his neck gently, fingertips tracing over the warm skin as he soothed him.

“I mean it,” Calum said, dimples still dancing across his tanned skin as he smiled. “You take such great care of me, Mikey. Always look after me so well.” Calum caught Michael’s lips in a gentle kiss and the golden-haired man whimpered softly when Calum’s teeth grazed his bottom lip, holding on tighter like his head was spinning. Calum smiled. “Such a brilliant husband, Mikey,” he murmured, full lips brushing the golden-haired man’s cheeks and chin. “I love you so much.”

“ _C-Cal_ ,” Michael pleaded but his voice cracked. “Need you.”

Calum shushed him gently, warm arms winding more securely around his husband’s waist as he pressed a soft kiss to the pale skin just beneath Michael’s left eye where he’d been burnt all those years ago. The scar had faded now but Calum still remembered his unbreakable grip around Michael’s hand as they sat through the night together. Remembering that made him cuddle his husband even closer.

“I know, baby,” Calum murmured, one hand rising to cup Michael’s soft cheek, his thumb rubbing over the smaller man’s cheekbone. The faintest hint of stubble scratched against Calum’s skin but Michael’s full cherry-red lips were soft when he twisted to kiss his husband’s palm, his mouth a warm drag that made _Calum_ need his husband closer too.

“Need you,” Michael repeated, hands shaking as he bit his bottom lip hard, still pressing down right over where Calum wanted him most. The dark-haired man swallowed, fighting not to get hard while he was out in public since that would probably be pretty embarrassing, not to mention inappropriate.

“Can’t you wait ‘til we get home, baby?” Calum asked but Michael was breathing heavily now, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he grinded down pointedly, making Calum’s hands fly to grip his hips for a moment before he realised what he was doing.

“Need you _now_ ,” Michael rasped and Calum huffed out a breathless laugh as he carefully nudged a now-pouting Michael off his lap, unwillingly putting some distance between them.

“Car?” Calum suggested mildly and Michael laughed despite himself as he entwined his fingers with his husband’s, towing the dark-haired man back towards the car park.

“This feels just like being a teenager again,” Michael grinned, eyes still dark with lust as he squeezed Calum’s hand tighter. “We haven’t had sex in a car since we were nineteen.”

“Not since we’ve been husbands,” the dark-haired man said and Michael blushed again at the reminder, his cherry-red lips tugging up into the sort of smile that made the younger man’s heart melt in his chest. Michael still looked wonderstruck even now, like he couldn’t quite believe his luck. (Calum knew exactly how he felt.)

The younger man giggled as Michael’s arm found its way around his waist, the denim jacket the golden-haired man was wearing rough against Calum’s skin through the plaid shirt he’d bought specially for the occasion. Michael was laughing, cheeks flushed red and green eyes glittering. He looked so _alive_ and Calum was so happy they got to share this moment.

They were almost back at the car now and the sky was darker overhead, the setting sun ruby red as it sank beneath the ocean waves, dappling the bay with inky shadows. Michael’s pearly skin glowed in the darkness and his fingers tightened around Calum’s as another peal of laughter escaped him, the sound so exultant and full of joy that the dark-haired man’s heart swelled in his chest.

“I’m so glad I married you,” Calum said sincerely and he’d never meant anything more. The words dragged that little noise from Michael again… almost a _whine_ … like being reminded that he was Calum’s husband made him feel _needy_.

Michael’s fingers were biting into Calum’s bicep now and the younger man’s lips twitched into a smirk as he gripped Michael’s hips gently, slowly backing him up against their car. It was the only one left in the car park and the first stars were beginning to shine overhead.

Michael’s shirt had slipped a little and Calum could feel a sliver of the older man’s warm skin against his fingertips as he pressed closer.

“You really like being my husband, huh, baby?” Calum asked, his voice just a little bit rougher now as his lust became impossible to mask. Michael looked sheepish but his pupils were blown as he tipped his head back, giving Calum access to scatter kisses across his jaw. It made Michael _melt_.

The golden-haired man gasped when Calum sucked a bruise into the delicate skin beneath his ear, breath catching in his throat when his husband moved to kiss his neck instead. Calum _loved_ Michael’s neck. The skin there was so pale and soft, and Michael was so sensitive that Calum could get him hard just by brushing his lips there sometimes (not that he’d ever use this knowledge for evil… probably…)

It seemed to take Michael an age to process his husband’s words but Calum was pretty sure he knew why that was; he could feel Michael hardening between them, his clothed cock catching against Calum’s as the younger man grinded forwards slowly. Michael moaned, cheeks stained red as the flush began to spread down his throat.

“You have _no_ idea, Cal,” Michael said, knees wobbly beneath him as he leant back more heavily against the car, arms still wrapped around his husband’s shoulders. Michael felt weak with need now because he absolutely _loved_ being reminded that he was Calum’s… that Calum was _his_.

The dark-haired man’s chocolate brown eyes were _so_ turned on as the heat of Michael soaked through the layers separating them. Calum slid his hands beneath the older man’s shirt to stroke the warm skin and it made Michael whimper, achingly hard against his husband. The golden-haired man choked on a moan when Calum’s hips rocked forwards to meet his.

“I think I _do_ have an idea actually,” the dark-haired man teased, grinding against Michael just for a moment before he leant to capture the smaller man’s cherry-red lips in a surprisingly sweet kiss. Michael pouted when his husband drew away and Calum grinned as he dug the car keys out of his pocket.

“Soon,” Calum whispered before Michael could ask again, laying his finger gently over the older man’s lips. Michael kissed it and Calum’s dark eyes crinkled as he smiled widely. “You’re so damn cute,” he said reverently and Michael was almost _skipping_ as he climbed into the car, flinging himself across the backseat and melting onto the soft material as Calum settled down over him once he’d shut the door securely.

“I didn’t want to wait either,” the younger man confessed and Michael beamed, eyes falling shut as he threw his head back onto the seat. Calum ducked his head, sucking hot kisses into the pale column of his husband’s throat and making Michael arch his back as he whined.

“You’re so hot,” Michael complained as his pale hands rose to grip Calum’s shoulders firmly. Heat was pooling in Michael’s stomach now and he bit his lip to smother a whine when Calum’s fingers fell to unbutton his husband’s shirt. “It’s not fair.”

“Like you’re complaining,” Calum grinned but he fell quiet as he focused on sucking a bruise into the older man’s collarbone. Michael moaned, hips rocking up at the feeling of Calum’s teeth gently grazing his sensitive skin as he marked him. The golden-haired man’s fingers were pressing even harder into his husband’s broad shoulders now and Calum smiled as he drew back to admire his masterpiece, lips swollen and bruised.

“It’s a pretty colour,” Calum commented when he saw the reddish-purple bruise staining his husband's skin and Michael rolled his pretty green eyes, eyelashes spiky with tears as he felt himself leaking in his boxers when Calum grinded down again. Michael’s breath escaped him in a gasp.

“ _Cal_ ,” the older man whined desperately, pouting and looking for all the world like a disgruntled kitten. It made his husband’s heart melt. “C’mere. _Please.”_

“I’m already lying on top of you,” Calum pointed out teasingly but his dimples were creasing his cheeks when he pushed himself up, undoing the first few buttons of his shirt before tugging it off over his head. Calum’s dark curls were sticking up messily as he clumsily struggled out of his jeans and shoes too, and Michael was smiling as he removed his own outer clothes. The golden-haired man slumped back down onto the seat afterwards, watching Calum with dark eyes, tongue darting out to wet his cherry-red lips as he struggled to get his breath back.

When Calum settled down more comfortably over him, he decided to continue sucking bruises into Michael's neck. The older man's skin smelt sweet when Calum tucked his face away and Michael moaned again when he felt Calum sucking at his throat. The sound became strangled when Calum pinched his nipples, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger as Michael arched his back, eyes falling shut. His cock was leaking pre-cum onto his soft stomach now, the rose-pink head shining with it where it was pushing at the waistband of his boxers.

Calum’s hand slid down between them, Michael’s muscles jumping beneath his trailing fingers until Calum’s hand came to settle over the stiff flesh in his husband’s boxers. The material was damp and Calum could feel how hard Michael was when he stroked the pad of his thumb over the pre-cum welling at the tip, making Michael’s hips jerk as he whined.

The golden-haired man was in his element now because he loved being this close to Calum; loved running his hands down Calum’s ribs and taking in the way his broad shoulders tapered down into narrow hips, perfect for pressing bruises into.

Calum loved it too; loved how fragile Michael felt in his arms, all soft edges and lean muscles; loved how his golden hair somehow managed to look _dark_ against his snowy complexion as he moaned in pleasure.

“ _Cal_ –” Michael choked out but he broke off with a whimper when Calum grinded down again, heat coiling tightly in his stomach. Michael was soaking the front of his boxers now and Calum wasn’t much better; he was so hard he felt _dizzy._

“What do you want, baby?” Calum murmured, his lips a warm drag against Michael’s jaw as the golden-haired man clung to him, nipples pebbled in the relatively cool air of the car. Calum wondered vaguely how long it would be before the windows fogged up.

“Want you to fuck me,” Michael gasped out, cheeks so red as his golden hair started to stick to his forehead with sweat. When Calum brushed it away this time so that he could see his husband’s eyes better, Michael let him.

“I’m not sure there’s room, baby,” Calum said and, beneath the teasing tone, he was serious. Michael loved it most when he was lying on his back and Calum’s arms were wrapped tightly around him, safe and secure as he fucked in deep, making Michael cum.

“There is,” Michael said desperately, almost _whining_ now as he watched Calum with desperation. “I can ride you. Please, Cal? _Please_?”

Calum moaned despite himself, eyes falling shut for a moment although he still caught a glimpse of Michael smiling triumphantly. The older man’s grin vanished when Calum sucked a bruise into his shoulder and Michael’s cherry-red lips fell open around a moan.

“Okay, baby,” Calum said, words humid against Michael’s pale skin as he struggled for composure. “If that’s what you want.”

“I do,” Michael promised breathlessly and it reminded Calum of when they’d got married. By the flush staining Michael’s cheeks and the glitter-soft look in his lust-blown eyes, Calum was fairly certain his husband was realising that too.

“Please kiss –” Michael began but he fell silent with a pleased sound when Calum’s full lips met his. Michael was limp under him, still humming contentedly as he let Calum lead the kiss with his fingers tangled in Michael’s golden hair and his tongue stroking hot over his husband’s. Michael was almost _purring_ as his hands smoothed over Calum’s muscular shoulders, sliding his tongue against Calum’s as he moaned, gone for it.

The kiss was hot and messy and utterly perfect, and Calum never wanted it to stop. Michael kissed him like he was trying to make a home inside Calum’s mouth and the dizzying _love_ saturating every movement as Michael relinquished all control made Calum’s heart pound faster in his chest.

The kiss ended naturally and Michael’s eyes were darker than ever, even as he cradled Calum’s soft face gently in his hands, his expression soft like he could never ever get enough of this.

When Michael stretched up and pressed his lips chastely against his husband’s, it felt like the rest of their lives were contained in that one slow kiss.

Calum never wanted it to change.

“Need you, Cal,” Michael murmured and his voice was calmer now, his chest flushed a pretty pink and littered with tiny bruises scattered like flower petals across the pale skin. Michael’s eyelids were the colour of lavender when they fluttered shut and his moan was soft when Calum cupped him through his boxers, squeezing lightly as Michael rocked his hips clumsily into his husband’s hand, chasing the friction.

“Of course, baby,” Calum promised and his voice was softer, like that calm atmosphere from the bay had seeped into the car with them. Every movement felt slow and deliberate, like they were moving through honey almost; Calum pressing a soft kiss to Michael’s hip as he helped the smaller man out of his boxers; the clumsy movement as Calum snagged the bottle of lube out of the glove compartment and refused to feel guilty because it never hurt to be prepared; the love sparkling in Michael’s eyes as he kissed his husband, only to break it because he was smiling too wide.

All of it felt like a dream to Calum, like he couldn’t possibly be lucky enough to call the beautiful man lying beneath him his own.

“ _Cal_ ,” Michael said but his voice was still just as gentle. There was an undercurrent of lust in it though and it made the warmth pooling in Calum’s stomach burn hotter as his gaze fell to rest on Michael's cock, curved hot and pink as it lay thickly against his soft stomach. “Please.”

“I’ve got you, baby,” Calum promised and Michael’s teeth sank into his bottom lip when the younger man uncapped the bottle, chocolate brown eyes dark with longing as he nudged Michael’s thighs apart with one hand. “You ready?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Michael breathed. His green eyes never left Calum's as the dark-haired man carefully coated three of his fingers with lube and a tiny whine escaped the older man when Calum stroked his fingertip gently over his husband’s hole.

Calum kissed Michael’s collarbone again, just stroking his fingertip over Michael as he got the golden-haired man used to the sensation. Michael’s cock was so hot when it brushed against the younger man’s toned stomach and Michael whimpered, his breath escaping him in an irritated huff when Calum seemed content to continue at the same leisurely pace.

Michael’s lips dropped open around a moan when the dark-haired man pushed his finger in up to the first knuckle and Michael tensed up, pale face creasing. Calum caught his husband’s lips in a hot kiss, sucking on Michael’s bottom lip and catching it gently with his teeth when his husband moaned.

It had the desired effect though; the golden-haired man relaxed and Calum’s finger slipped in all the way, knuckles brushing the overheated skin as Michael’s cock throbbed, making him moan.

“ _Fuck_ , Cal,” the golden-haired man choked out, voice strained. Calum hid his smile in Michael’s neck, sucking and kissing at the sensitive skin there as he began to fuck his finger gently into his husband’s hole. Michael was falling apart, utterly gone for the sensation as he bit his bottom lip hard, hips rocking back to take more of Calum’s finger inside.

When Calum carefully introduced the second finger, he was relieved that they were the only people left in the car park because Michael was _impressively_ loud when he was turned on. This was a fact that Calum was probably never going to recover from.

“ _Need you_ ,” Michael pleaded, cheeks sticky with tears as he knotted his trembling fingers into Calum’s curls. His husband kissed him gently.

“Soon,” Calum promised and Michael made a little frustrated noise, fucking himself full with Calum’s fingers again and again until the dark-haired man removed them, making Michael pout. “I don’t want to hurt you, baby,” Calum said softly, tilting his head to one side and giving Michael his very best puppy dog eyes because, no matter how unreasonable the golden-haired man might be when he wanted to cum, he could never resist those.

Michael grumbled good-naturedly when he saw Calum’s face but his lips tugged up into a tiny smile all the same and the dark-haired man grinned, dropping a kiss onto the end of his husband’s nose.

“You ready for three fingers, baby?” Calum asked and Michael nodded desperately, green eyes burning as he watched Calum reapply a little more lube so that he wouldn’t hurt him.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Michael said and he was kind of shaking now, lips dropping open around his panting breaths as Calum carefully worked the tips of his fingers in. He stroked his husband’s cock lightly with his free hand, rolling Michael’s balls in his palm as Calum’s lips trailed hot down his throat, peppering kisses across the skin.

Calum groaned when his three fingers were buried inside Michael. The golden-haired man felt so hot and smooth, and Calum couldn’t wait to slide inside; felt so privileged that he was the only one who got to fill Michael up and fuck him so good that Michael came on his cock, biting sobbing kisses into his husband’s neck as he fell apart.

“I’m ready,” Michael said, green eyes glittering as he watched his husband in breathless anticipation. Calum thrust his fingers in a few more times for good measure but Michael clenched down around him, expression almost challenging as he watched his husband without a trace of discomfort on his face; Calum knew he was telling the truth but he had to be sure.

The last thing Calum ever wanted to do was hurt Michael.

“Gonna take such good care of you, baby,” the dark-haired man promised as he struggled out of his boxers and Michael moaned when Calum’s cock slapped up against his stomach, letting his green eyes fall shut. His expression was content now as a tiny smile lit up his face. Apparently the knowledge that the waiting was almost over had drained all of his desperation away because he looked calm now, like that honey-sweet feeling saturating the air between them was affecting _him_ too.

“You’re _sure_ you want to ride me?” Calum asked carefully, cheeks flaming although hopefully Michael wouldn’t notice. The older man looked knowing though as he cupped Calum’s cheek gently, rubbing the skin with his thumb.

“Definitely,” Michael promised. His eyelashes were spiky with tears but his cherry-red lips were still curved into a gentle smile as he pushed himself up into a clumsy sitting position, cheeks flushed as Calum settled back hesitantly in the seat. Michael crawled over, skin pearly in the dying light as the last rays of sun painted the horizon.

Michael was a warm comforting weight as he settled down in Calum’s lap, thighs pillowed on Calum’s as he shuddered with anticipation, green eyes darker than ever. Calum was so hard he almost _hurt_ now, swollen bottom lip bitten sore as he’d opened Michael up carefully on his fingers. Calum recalled how hot and tight Michael had felt, and the needy sound that escaped him as Michael reached for the lube probably would have been embarrassing in any other situation.

Calum’s head thudded against the window when Michael reached down to slick him up and Michael giggled, even as his soft eyes became concerned until he saw Calum looking sheepish.

“Stop losing brain cells,” Michael said and Calum managed a slightly sarcastic laugh which was probably the best he could hope for when Michael’s fingers were rolling teasingly over the head of his cock.

“Stop bullying me,” Calum countered breathlessly, voice breaking on a gasp when Michael squeezed his cock gently. The dark-haired man took Michael’s wrists carefully in his hands, raising them onto his broad shoulders. Michael pouted but his darkened eyes kept flickering down to Calum’s hard cock, slick with lube and pre-cum, and the dark-haired man felt heat unfurling in his stomach when he reached down to squeeze Michael’s arse, spreading him gently.

“No condom?” Calum asked shakily and Michael looked vaguely affronted, despite the redness in his cheeks as his eyes sparkled.

“Don’t have one… and besides, we never use condoms anymore!” Michael said and he sounded so offended that Calum started laughing, although he was careful not to head-butt the window again.

“Yeah, I know, but I don’t wanna get cum all over the car!” Calum said before he grimaced at his words. Michael snorted out a laugh, covering his mouth with his hands as his cheeks flamed hotter. Calum sighed in as long-suffering a way as possible, trying to hide how amused he was.

“We’re going to make such a damn mess,” Calum groaned but Michael was giggling again now, pressing little kisses all over Calum’s face as he cupped his husband’s soft cheeks gently in his small hands.

“I’ll pay to get it cleaned,” Michael said with a shit-eating grin on his face. “My job pays better than yours.”

“You’re such a dick,” Calum muttered but he was grinning when he slid his finger down between Michael’s cheeks, teasing the older man’s stretched-out hole and making Michael bite a moan into Calum’s shoulder as he shuddered at the sensation, instantly desperate again.

“ _Please_ , Cal,” Michael begged raggedly, a whine building in his throat as Calum slipped two fingers inside again, still slick from earlier as he spread them gently, just checking. Michael’s cock was flushed an angry red against his stomach and Calum kissed his husband's jaw as he lifted Michael carefully, lining himself up.

Calum’s vision whited out for a moment when Michael carefully began to sink down, muscles fluttering around Calum’s achingly hard cock as the golden-haired man’s fingers bit into his husband’s muscular shoulders.

“ _Mikey_ , baby, you feel so good,” Calum moaned, dark eyelashes fanning out on his flushed cheeks as Michael settled down over him, head bowed as he struggled to adjust to the feeling. Calum stayed still, stroking his husband’s back comfortingly as Michael’s breath escaped him in a whine.

He adored this so much; loved the feeling of being full and spread open on Calum’s cock, loved the gentle words his husband murmured to him as Michael accommodated him, loved Calum’s fingers in his hair and his tongue sliding into Michael’s mouth as the older man parted his lips, moaning helplessly at the sensations.

“You good?” Calum asked weakly when Michael finally raised his head and his emerald green eyes were wet now, his mouth slack as he moaned.

“ _So_ good,” Michael mumbled, dropping hot kisses over Calum’s broad shoulders as the younger man’s hands fell to his hips, helping him to balance. The windows were beginning to fog up now with how hot it was in the car and Michael’s hands were trembling where they were settled securely on Calum’s shoulders, fingertips pressing into the skin.

When Michael began to ride him properly, Calum’s eyes rolled shut for a moment and all he could focus on was the perfect pressure around his cock; the heat and the soft, sweet-smelling skin and Michael’s gasping breaths; the pre-cum on his abdomen that got smeared there whenever Michael’s cock brushed against the dark-haired man’s tensed muscles; how fucking _perfect_ this felt.

“Baby, you’re doing so good,” Calum murmured as he held Michael close, pressing bruises into the pale skin of his husband’s hips as Michael fucked himself on Calum’s cock, filling himself up again and again. “Taking such good care of me, aren’t you? I love you so much, Mikey, _fuck_.”

Michael moaned, riding Calum faster as a tear leaked down his cheek. His cock was so, _so_ hard now – scarily red when Calum took it into his hand – and Michael shuddered at the feeling of Calum’s fingers wrapping around him, choking on a sob as his hips fucked up into the gentle touch.

“ _God_ , Mikey!” Calum moaned as Michael’s blunt nails scratched at his chest. “Taking me so well. So good, baby. You’re so good.” Calum didn’t really know what he was saying anymore but Michael was glowing at the praise, eyes welling with tears as he took his husband in again and again, filling himself up.

The atmosphere in the car still felt slow and sweet, even despite the desperation settling in Calum’s veins as one of his hands shot out to steady them both, smearing on the fogged-up glass. Michael’s hand covered his own, fingers entwined as he ducked his head to suck bruises into Calum’s throat, and it felt like moving through honey again; felt like everything else in the universe was slowing down until it was only _them_.

Calum shifted and his cock hit Michael’s prostate, dragging a whine from the smaller man as more pre-cum welled up in the slit. Michael clenched down tightly, moaning so loudly that Calum was worried he was going to hurt his throat before Michael filled himself up again and Calum stopped thinking.

Michael sped up, nearing the end as he moved faster and faster, fucking himself on Calum’s cock so deep that his moans sounded strangled as they tore through him. Calum’s stomach clenched familiarly and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, even as he fought against it, determined that Michael was going to cum first.

Calum’s head fell back against the chair at the pleasure burning through him but he focused on the desperation colouring Michael’s beautiful face – his red cheeks and tear-wet eyes and the way his golden hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead as he gave a frustrated sob – and Calum started to fuck his hips up to meet him, fingers still entwined with Michael’s against the window as Calum tightened his slack grip around Michael’s cock, fisting him properly.

The golden-haired man’s cock swelled in Calum’s fist, flushed red and shiny at the tip, and his eyes were almost _black_ as he met Calum’s gaze.

When the dark-haired man’s cock hit Michael’s prostate one more time, Calum watched Michael’s orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. Pleasure saturated Michael’s expression and his eyes were faraway in the moments before they fluttered shut as he clenched down tightly around Calum’s cock, and that was all it took.

Calum came with a moan, dark curls sticking to his forehead, fingers tightening on Michael’s hips as the golden-haired man shot cum between them, right up to his chest. Calum never wanted to let Michael go.

The dark-haired man’s eyes were shut as he came down, full lips brushing lovingly over the sweaty skin of Michael’s bruised neck as they both struggled to calm their breathing.

Michael was crying brokenly into Calum’s shoulder, hips still jerking through the aftershocks as Calum stroked his back comfortingly. It felt stuffy in the car now and Calum was pretty sure they’d have to drive home with the windows open.

Calum's back was sticking to the chair with sweat and he could feel Michael’s cum drying sticky on his skin. Calum figured Michael had to feel about a hundred times worse though because he hadn’t even climbed off Calum’s cock yet... unless...

“Mikey?” Calum prompted gently but the only answer he received was a soft murmuring sound, followed by the sting of Michael’s teeth and the hot drag of his tongue as he licked the pain away. “Baby, stop biting me,” Calum said but his tone was amused now, even as he winced at how tight Michael felt around him. “Mike, I… I’m too sensitive. You gotta get off, baby.”

“Sorry,” Michael mumbled apologetically, cheeks flushing red as he pushed himself up shakily, face creasing with discomfort. Calum’s expression softened as he tugged Michael down gently into his arms, cradling the beautiful golden-haired man gently to his chest.

Michael hated being empty afterwards and Calum tried to distract him from the sensation, pressing a soft kiss to the golden-haired man’s forehead as he thought about the plug he had hidden at home; it was still a surprise for now but maybe Calum would show his husband later. Maybe their anniversary was the day.

Calum’s cum was leaking out of Michael now and the golden-haired man grimaced at the loss. Calum looked mildly heartbroken when some of it landed on his car seat.

“This is why we haven’t had sex in a car since we were nineteen,” Michael recalled and Calum started laughing despite himself, pulling Michael into a tighter hug as goosebumps broke out on his tanned skin. Their clothes were tangled messes on the floor but Calum would have to find his boxers and jeans at least before he tried to drive them home; he didn’t want to get stopped by the police.

“I told you it would be messy,” Calum teased, doing his best to look disgruntled as he reached to find Michael’s shirt from the floor. The golden-haired man was starting to shiver now and Calum didn’t want him to get cold.

“I still don’t care,” Michael grinned, cherry-red lips tugging up into a cheeky smile as he tilted his head to one side, watching Calum carefully. “God, you’re beautiful, Cal,” Michael said softly and Calum’s cheeks heated as he blushed.

“So are you,” Calum said and his dimples creased his cheeks as he tickled Michael’s ribs, fingers trailing lightly over the fine silvery hairs as the older man giggled, jerking away. Calum's hand fell to settle comfortingly on Michael’s thigh. “Happy anniversary, baby,” the dark-haired man said softly and Michael beamed at his husband, green eyes crinkling and golden hair soft beneath Calum’s fingers.

“I love you with my whole heart,” Michael said sincerely and the dark-haired man smiled happily.

“I love you too, Mikey,” Calum said softly, voice saturated with fondness and chocolate brown eyes shining with love. “You’re the best husband in the world.”

“I think you’ll find that’s you,” Michael pointed out but he was glowing with happiness.

Calum didn’t get a chance to argue because Michael had just begun to press another lifetime of kisses to his soft face.

Calum hoped it never ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)  
> Please let me know what you think by leaving comments and kudos <3


End file.
